theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Trace Walters
Created by ShadeoX, Trace entered into the rp during the last half of the First Chapter. Cousin to Scarlett Raid and father to Zyla Walters, Trace served as a focal point in bringing many characters together. Upon the arrival of Scarlet, the refined and astute retiree pirate captain returned to the 'family business' and worked in reviving his ship, the Gun Smoke. They took flight with the mission in saving some of Scarlet's comrades and helped lead an infiltration team in their attack on the behemoth Government ship, the Bristol. However focused he had been upon embarking on the mission, however, all went to the wind when he learned that his twelve year-old daughter had snuck on board the enemy vessel. Frantically, he abandoned his plans in order to find her, only to be shot by a military soldier in his search. His daughter soon found him, and together with more Gun Smoke comrades, they were able to escape onto the allied ship, the Free Runner. There, Trace verbally gave Zyla his blessings to take her place as the new captain of the Gun Smoke, and conversed with her before passing not long after. Original Profile Trace Walters Age... 36 Gender... Male Height... 6'2 Job... Captain Weapon... Fathers Sword ( In pic), six barrel revolving pistol. Special Talents... Photographic memory, expert navigator, Expert Swordsmen. Personality... Formal and dignified, Trace has tried to drive his life to his code of honor. He is a hard task master and an even harder leader, but no mater how firm and fair he is with his men, he is helpless when it comes to his daughter. Filled with love for her, he will do almost anything to make her happy, so long as it doesn't interfere with the lives and well being of his ship and crew. Biography... Trace is the son of the famous pirate captain, Issac Walters. Growing up on one of the legendary pirate ships, The Gun Smoke, he learned from a young age what it meant to live on the ship. He did everything to the best of his abilities, from scrubbing the deck to rigging the sails, he never accepted anything other than the best from himself. Because of this, he quickly became a favorite of the crew. At the age of 14, his father gave him his first sword. Like all other things in life, Trace took sword practice very seriously. His natural ability aside, he became a master with the blade before his 17th naming day. On his eighteenth, he was raised from deck hand to master-at-arms of the ship. Third to the captain, he made sure everyone under him served the ship honorably. As his father had told him when he was younger, ' If we go about our lives with no honor, how are we better than our enemies?'. Taking his words to heart, Trace formed a code of Honor that he would spend the rest of his life following. When his father died on mission, Scarlett, the last remaining crew member besides himself, gave him his father's sword. She told him that she had unfinished business and left soon after. Trace had intended to carry on with 'The Gun Smoke', however, not a year after he was made captain by the death of his father and Scarlett's disappearance, he married a pirate named Kara, whom died giving birth to his daughter Zyla. Deciding to give up the pirates life for her, he hide the ship and turned the adventures and fights with the government over to a younger generation. Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Captains Category:First Chapter